1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant restraint system in which an air bag in a folded state is arranged in such a manner as to extend along a side portion of a roof and a pillar, so that, when a vehicle is involved in a collision, the air bag is inflated with a gas generated by an inflator so as to be deployed in a curtain-like fashion along an inner surface of a side portion of a passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The occupant restraint system is known by JP-A-9-315253. A front end portion of the air bag of the occupant restrain system is accommodated in a folded state in a space formed between a front pillar (A pillar) and a pillar garnish fixed to a side of the front pillar which faces the passenger compartment with clips. The air bag inflated when the vehicle is involved in a collision is designed to push open the pillar garnish to be deployed into the passenger compartment.
Incidentally, clips for fixing the pillar garnish to the front pillar and brackets with which the clips are brought into engagement are disposed in the space where the near-front end portion of the air bag of the related-art occupant restraint system is accommodated, that is, the space formed between the front pillar and the pillar garnish. Therefore, there has been a possibility that the air bag which is being inflated is brought into contact with the clips or brackets to be damaged.